Being Famous Sucks!
by ActingChicka4real
Summary: Dana's life was perfect until Logan found out her secret! Now she's in Hollywood..and soon she'll be in...haha...R&R! DLduhSongfic!


**A/N: Ok...this is my first fanfic, and I hope you like it. I've read alot and hope you guys like it. It was gonna be oneshot...but I changed my mind. It is gonna have about three chapters. I was listening to the song. **

**IMPORTANT:::PLEASE READ THE LYRICS!!! IF YOU DON'T YOU WON'T GET THE STORY!!! THANKS!!!**

_**Dana's Point of View:**_

Ok so PCA was always what I wanted but then I showed Logan my talent. I even entered a talent show, and got discovered. Now I'm on a plane to Hollywood. Here's what happened.

**Recap:**

_**I was on the beach with my ipod in my ears. And listening to a song called No Ordinary girl by Jordan Pruitt. I was singing outloud I guess, because Logan came up and said how good I was. I lied and said I sucked. He said I didn't and should enter the talent show. I said no but he signed ME up. I could of killed him. But the catch was, anything you performed in the show had to be yours. So Logan said he'd help me make a song.**_

**At the talent show:**

_**I thought the song was good. It was called I wonder. It was about how my mom left me, and how I USED to feel. But now I feel different.**_

_**I sang the song perfectly and won. Then while I was talking to Logan, a woman came up.**_

_**"Hi, I'm Kathy Markson. I loved your song and I think my boss would too. I want you to come to Hollywood to meet him. What do you say?"**_

_**"Ummm..." Logan nudged me in the side, "Sure."**_

_**"Great, and your boyfriend can come too." She said and walked away.**_

_**"He's not my boyfriend." I said.**_

_**"Of course not." she said and I new she was smirking.**_

**End Recap**

So now I'm on a plane. Logan is sitting beside me. I'm now looking at the lyrics to my song. The lady said we'd have to perfect them eventually. Here are mine and Logan's original lyrics.

**(A/N: Yes I changed these lyrics...the real ones will be the "perfected" version. Don't sue)**

_Sometimes I wonder if you ever wonder about me._

_If you'd notice me if I was walking down the street beside you._

_Cause all I see in the mirror are your brown eyes._

_Oh, I hear the weathers nice in California_

_But if you come back to Carolina_

_What would you say to me?_

_I wonder what you'd say to me._

_It's not fair that you weren't there_

_To braid my hair, to cheer me on_

_Help me dress for my prom_

_Did you think I didn't need you here, with me_

_To dry my tears_

_Did you even miss me?_

_I wonder_

_Oh, I hear the weathers nice in California_

_But if you come back to Carolina_

_What would you say to me?_

_I wonder what you'd say to me._

_I can't give you that one word_

_Forgiveness_

_Cause I've been hurt_

_Oh, I hear the weathers nice in California_

_And in case your wondering_

_I'm not in Carolina anymore_

_I wonder about you missin me, ever comin to find me,_

_but I'm off to Tennessee_

There they are. That's my song. At the top of the page it says:

**I wonder**

**Written by: Dana Cruz**

**Edited by: Logan Reese**

We're here!!!! I shook Logan awake. And jumped up.

**Later in Kathy's office:**

"Ok, Dana we need to perfect your lyrics then you can practice them one time through here. Then you and..."

"Logan." I said.

"Right, then you and Logan can go to the hotel and you can work more there. Ok?"

"Yep."

"Good, here's the lyrics I made up on the plane." She said and handed me I paper. It was alot longer but it looked ok. I stood up and walked infront of her and Logan. And began singing.

_**Sometimes I think about you  
Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinking bout me  
And would you even recognize  
The woman that your little girl has grown up to be  
Cause I look in the mirror and all I see  
Are your brown eyes looking back at me  
They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all**_

I paused to breath and Logan looked at me and smiled.

_**Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
There's sunny skies as far I can see  
If you ever come back home to Carolina  
I wonder what you'd say to me**_

_**I think about how it ain't fair  
That you weren't there to braid my hair  
Like mothers do  
You weren't around to cheer me on  
Help me dress for my high school prom  
Like mothers do  
Did you think I didn't need you here  
To hold my hand  
To dry my tears  
Did you even miss me through the years at all**_

I breathed in again.

_**Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
There's sunny skies as far I can see  
If you ever come back home to Carolina  
I wonder what you'd say to me**_

Forgiveness is such a simple word  
But it's so hard to do when you've been hurt

Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
And just in case you're wondering about me  
From now on I won't be in Carolina  
Your little girl is off  
Your little girl is off  
Your little girl is off to Tennessee.

I bowed for my audience. Even if it was just Logan and Kathy. They clapped. Maybe I'll like this singing thing.

**A/N: Do you like it???**

**Actingchika4real**


End file.
